Princess from the past
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Inuyasha was given orders by Kikyo to protect a princess from long ago.he accepts this task but this princess gives him a softer side too bad this princess gave him a cold side as well.
1. Chapter 1:Protecting Serenity Kobayashi

Chapter 1:

**Protecting Serenity Kobayashi the beautiful princesss**

Inuyasha was walking along side Kikyo.Kikyo had to leave to another village with Kaede to help the sick and exterminate demons,so they wanted to spend a few minutes together before Kikyo's departure.

"Inuyasha...since I won't be here I want you to go to this village and protect the princess."Kikyo replied.

"Why me?"Inuyasha whined.

"Because...I feel as if you would do much better in protecting her besides I have to go to another village."Kikyo said.

"Feh,I'll do since I don't have anything else to do."He said with his arms in his hitoe while his fire rat haori moved along with his movements.

"Thank you Inuyasha I knew you would come through."Kikyo said with a smile and headed off with little Kaede following.Inuyasha started to head off it wasn't very far but he decided to walk instead of run.Inuyasha kept missing Kikyo but then kept wondering what was this princess like...was she gonna be a pain,quiet,she,rude...all these thoughts came to mind.When he saw a big gate and the guards opened it for him knowing what his duty was he followed in happy that they didn't try to kill him for being a half breed.Inuyasha saw the castle of this village and the princess,she was only sixteen and had dark brown hair that was silky and ended to the mid calve of her leg and amber eyes that had a warmth and happy glow,she wore the traditonal princess kimono that was long and dragged,It was a neon blue with a midnight blue ribbon obi,also red slippers were placed upon her feet.She smiled at his arrival,he was to sit in her room with her and to get know her so the princess would feel comfortable with him around and was to sleep where ever the princess wanted him to.He was in her room as she sat in the middle of the room and him at the upper right corner.

"Hello Inuyasha."The princess said with a warm smile.

"Hi."Inuyasha said sitting cross leg.

"I am Princess Serenity."She said.

"Feh,that's great."Inuyasha said not trying to upset the princess.

"I must be...you know boring but I want us to become friends if that's okay with you."Serenity said.

"Well...I don't get into that girl friendshipy stuff so get use to the atittude."He said as the Princess face sadden.He felt bad because she looked as if she wanted to cry."Hey I didn't mean too-."He said trying to figure out what to say.

"Its just I'm not use to people disliking me...I'm sorry to upset you Inuyasha."She said.

"You didn't upset me...I'm just grumpy is all."He said putting a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad I haven't upsetted you."She said as they walked outside.

"Inuyasha,I see you have no weapon,what do you fight with?"She asked as they walked to the middle of the village.

"My claws."He said showing her his fingers.

"I see that makes you even more stronger...to fight with your bare hands."She said amazed as he smiled.

"I guess you seem comfortable that I'm a halfbreed."He said.

"Why it doesn't matter to me,I only judge people by thier peronality you know their character."She said with a warm smile as she waved to the villagers and accepted flowers from the village children.

"You know...you are more kind and caring then I thought you were."He said.

"Yes...alot of my protector died because of my kindness to every living creatures,humans,demon,and many more."She said not scaring Inuyasha at all.

"Well that's not gonna happen with me."He said being cocky as usal.

"Hehe...I hope so I don't want to lose another person."She said with a giggle.

"Well are we done out here?"He asked.

"Why no...I want to water the flowers by the corners of the gate and weed them since no bothers to care for them."She said.

"I'll go get buckets of water I'll be back."Inuyasha said as she nodded and he left.She waited for minutes which turned into an hour.

"Is he okay...I'm worried."She said as she sneakily went over to the gate and quickly got out of the village.She went to the river that was not far away.She saw Inuyasha fighting with some fishes all she could do was giggle.He heard her soft laughter and turned around.

"Princess...what are you doing?"He asked.

"I got worried so I went to search for you."She said sitting next to him,she had took the fish from his hand and stroked the scale softly calming doen the fish and placed it back in the water gently as it swam away.

"Hey,I wanted to teach that fish a lesson from smacking its tail in my face!"Inuyasha yelled as Serenity bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"Inuyasha it is just like you."She said calming the hanyou.

"Huh?"Inuyasha said confused.

"It only hurts went it has to protect itself or others that they choose to protect."She said as Inuyasha understood.

"Oh...I get it."Inuyasha said.

"Hehehe...you have so much to learn."She giggled said. getting a bucket full of water.


	2. Chapter 2:Inu's POV on Serenity

Chapter 2:

**Inuyasha's point of view on Serenity for the sixth day.**

I was sitting inside Serenity's room as she slept,this was my sixth day with her.she was unlike most princesses,some were stuck up and put down demons and hanyou's but she cares for everything living and non living.Serenity is the most pure hearted person I ever met and I found this out two days ago.

**FlashBack**

_She was sitting down petting a neko she found that was helpless in a bush since it was injured in the paw and leg and she had bandaged the wounds.she was stroking its fur and calming it down since I had threw it went it bit me but she tended to my wound as well.the neko had all white fur with sky blue stripes on the tail and ears and the eyes were as well she named it Yue because its fur was as white as the moon.After we kept Yue we were walking back to the village when a demon attacked it was a tiger demon.it was a guy who had black stripes all over and piercing red eyes,I had immediately stood infront of Serenity but she walked up to the demon not afraid and asked him a question.I stood dumbfounded._

_"What is the matter?"she asked._

_"Why do you care pathetic human."The demon replied._

_"You should have a reason to kill me..."She said with a soft caring voice._

_Then it struck me that demon wasn't a whole demon but a half demon._

_"Because you humans think your better than any other living thing!"The demon spat._

_"I feel sad that you feel that way...I am sorry for how my kind treated you because you should have the equal amount of respect as anyone else."She said hugging the demon as he cried._

_"You should be grateful about life not mad at it...I am sorry for what has happened to you come to my village where half demons,demons,and human live together happily."She said with a smile as the tiger smiled and nodded.If only she did that to me when I was young I would have felt much better and gone through life much better myself.She came up to me and gave me a hug as well._

_"I know you must feel the same way he had felt."She said as I hugged her back._

_"Yeah but its good to know there are people who care like you."I said with a smiled as we left to the village._

**End Flashback**

I respect her because she tries her best to help even if she dreams,even she gets hurt,and even if she cries,even if life come recklessely she still cares.


	3. Chapter 3:Her feelings

Chapter 3:

**Her feelings**

Inuyasha was sitting near the door inside of Sernity's room.He looked at her as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

"Inuyasha...I must tell you that Serenity isn't my real name."She said calmly as Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"Then why the hell does everyone call you Princess Serenity?"Inuyasha asked a little fusrtated.Serenity gave him a disarming smile.

"My name is Mei...they call me Princess Serenity because it was my grandmother's and I resemble her alot."She said with a warmthness in her voice.

"Oh...well aren't you gonna go to sleep?"He asked.

"Well...I want you to get some covers you seem cold at night."She said with concern in her voice.

"It's fine I'm use to it."He said but then Mei wrapped covers around him.

"I want you to sleep warm."She said showing affection.Inuyasha crept a small smile.

"You are too nice,do you ever get mad?"He asked.

"I don't recall that I have,"She said thinking about it as he chuckeled.Mei plc her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes."What's so funny?"she asked a little anger in her voice.

"Well I guess you have now."Inuyasha said.Mei smiled and giggled.

"I guess this is m first time ever getting angry."She laughed.

"So tommorow is there anything planned?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I have to go to a meeting...with all village princesses."Mei said going in her futon.

"Okay well night."Inuyasha yawned going to sleep.

"Night..."Mei smiled going to sleep as well.

**In the Morning...**

When they were ready...

"Inuyasha its fine you don't have to carry me I'll go by foot."Mei said.

"No...I insist I carry you."Inuyasha suggested.

"No...I'll walk."Mei said.

"No...I'll carry you."Inuyasha replied.

"WALK!"Mei yelled.

"CARRY!"Inuyasha yelled back.the two argued for a whole hour.

"This is meaningless."Mei said folding her arms.

"Stop being so independent and act like a damn Princess!"Inuyasha yelled folding his arms.

"I never wanted to be one."Mei said turning her back on Inuyasha as Inuyasha stood susprised.

"Mei..."Inuyasha whispered.

"I couldn't play like a regular child...step a foot outside...had friends...If I didn't act like one I got hurt...I only had to act should I say forced to be a princess I'd rather be free then be trapped."Mei said as tears trickled down her face.Inuyasaha thought he had it bad being a half breed but Mei had it worse.

"I'm sorry..."He said feeling ashamed of hisself he placed a hand on Mei's shoulder.

"Its fine...Inuyasha don't worry so much about me...just put me on your back and let's head off."Mei said as Inuyasha did so.It had turned to night when they got there and Mei was greeted by so many people...they treated Inuyasha badly.When Mei had gotten a room just to know where she would be sleeping.She had went to the table of the dining room they did not let Inuyasha step foot nowhere the the front sliding door.

"Hey I'm her god damn body guard let me get through or I'll kill you."Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.Mei had heard Inuyasha's voice.

"That half breed won't dare step foot in such grace as us."A princess replied with a stuck up tone.Mei looked as if she was gonna jump over the table and choke her to death.

"I know...he such a dog he should sleep outside."Another princess responded.Mei couldn't believe how these girls were considered Princess.

"Excuse me...how dare you speak that way...Inuyasha should have much respect as anybody else you snobby,stuckup,dirtballs,"Mei said in a fierce tone.Everyone was suprised the kind hearted princess said such."I don't want to stay in this awful home...I live with half demons,demons,and humans so don't disrespect them witches."Mei said pushing the tow human guards out the way as Inuyasha heard everything Mei said and had smiled as she grabbed his had to the front door."Who do they think they are I should of knocked them upside their heads."Mei mumble fuming still.Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the Princess who cared for him and his kind.

"Mei...Its okay just calm down."Inuyasha said as Mei turned around.

"I knew it must of hurt you?!"Mei said.

"No I'm fine miss..._"I don't want to stay in this awful home...I live with half demons,demons,and humans so don't disrespect them witches."_Inuyasha teased as they both laughed.

"Well let's go home I can't stay here...their presence brings ill to my bones."She said shaking the feeling off.

"Yeah...let's go home."Inuyasha said.


	4. Chapter 4:Mei's secret

Chapter 4:

**Mei's secret**

Mei was sitting in her father's room.

"What is the matter dear father?"Mei said showing respect.

"I have found you a man who should love you well."He said smiling Mei had a sad expression on her face.

"But...do I have to marry?"She asked.

"Why Mei you have to...plus your mother should be here tommorow."He said hugging his daughter."Mei...My baby girl is getting married."he said excited.Mei wanted to cry she didn't want to marry a complete stranger.She saw Inuyasha in her room she looked at him and sighed.

"Inuyasha...I hope you love guarding two people."Mei said in a low tone.Inuyasha looked at her ready for her to explain."I-I have to get married."She whispered.Inuyasha's eyes widen...it was because he cared for her.

"Oh...so when are you getting married?"Inuyasha asked.

"Next week."She said going to her dresser and looked at herself closely.

"Looking at yourself isn't going to help."He said as she was gonna punch the glass.he had grabbed her fist before here hand went near the mirror.

"Why did you stop me?"She said angry that he wouldn't let her let off some steam.

"Because you'll hurt your hand and your not getting hurt with me as your guard."He said letting her fist go.

"Fine...my agression will not be taken out this way...I'll just go punch a tree."She said as Inuyasha had an anime sweat drop.

"I was just kidding...I'm gonna go meditate."She said.

**1 hour later...**

"She's been meditating for a long time."Inuyasha said and saw a note at the door:

_I refuse to marry him father...  
this is not Inuyasha's fault I ran away,  
Inuyasha farewell and give my father this note._

"She's such an idiot..."Inuyasha saud running he kept following her cherryblossom scent.Then he saw her with a two hour run.She was practicing Archery but there wasn't just miko powers coming from her to the arrows but elemental powers.Inuyasha watched surprised.

"Mei!"Inuyasha yelled as Mei looked at him.

"I'm not going back."She said.

"Well then let's be free together."He said walking up to her.

"Really?...is this some joke?...is my father hiding somewhere?."Mei asked looking all around.Inuyasha laughed."Why do you always laugh at me!"Mei said with a "humph."

"Your so funny."Inuyasha said making her paranoid she had hit him with her bow repeatedly.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!"Inuyasha yelled.

"That should teach you to make fun of me."She said stomping away as a big bump appeared on Inuyasha's forehead.He gave her the puppy dog eyes to make her feel guilty.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry!"She said wrapping her arms around his head and to herchest making him blush as she apologized to him repeatedly.Inuyasha was about to laugh because she always fell for it."I'll never hit you again okay."She said letting him go as he nodded.

"Now...let's set a campsite."She said/

"Fine..."Inuyasha said.


	5. Chapter 5:The man who wishes to marry

Chapter 5:

**The man who wishes to marry**

When the sun had rised Mei had awoken from a sudden movement.she was being carried but not by Inuyasha.She saw a seventeen year old who had spikey brown hair and dark chesnut eyes.

"My dear Serenity."He said with a smile knowing she was awake.

"Who are you...let me go!"She screamed kicking and beating on his chest.

"Why I am the man you are bethrothed to."He said with a smile.

"I do not wish to marry you!"She said with anger in her voice.

"Why it is not your decision."He said.

"No...let me go!INUYASHA!"She said as tears fell.

Inuyasha was at the campsite.when he heard his name he immediately sat up.

"Mei..."He said following her scent running at great speed.He saw Mei she kicked the guy in his private area and fell on her behind and ran behind him.

"Hey what the hell were you planning on doing with her?!"Inuyasha asked.

"She is to become my wife."He said.

"Well she doesn't want to be so stay away from her bastard."Inuyasha growled.Mei then held Inuyasha back from hurting him.

"I am sorry that...you want to marry me but I refuse to be married."Mei told him gently like her usal self.The boy nodded.

"It is fine then but...that was all I needed to here...Princess Serenity."He said before leaving mumbling under his breath."This is not over."Inuyasha turned to Mei who was smiling.

"Mei...are you sure your okay?"Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine really."She said

"Come on let's get out of here."Inuyasha said as they kept walking on to find an empty villiage.

"What happened?"Mei asked.

"I don't know..."Inuyasha said as a baby laid on the ground.she had little jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes.Mei started to cry.

"Is she alive...that poor baby."She said as Inuyasha walked over to it to here pulsation.He picked the child up as it started to cry.Mei held the child calming it down.She then looked around to see nothing but dead people.

"Her parents must of died."Inuyasha said as Mei held the baby tight in her arms.

"I'm going to take care of her for now on...,"She said turning to Inuyasha."I don't want this child to know what happened to her parents or she'll be so hurt."Mei continued as Inuyasha looked at her with a look of understanding.

"Fine but you'll be doing mostly everything since this child is not mine."Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine..."Mei said leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Hey wait up."Inuyasha said.

**At Night**...

Mei was bathing the child at the hot springs being very careful.

"Your so adorable...I need to give you a name."She smiled as the baby smiled."Hmmm...Katsumi."Mei said.(**AU:**Katsumi mean victorious beauty).Inuyasha then came over.

"Are you done yet?"Inuyasha said impatiently.

"No...just go and sit down somewhere."Mei said annoyed.

"I'm just gonna sit here...since there is nothing better to do."Inuyasha sighed.Mei took at big haiori and wrapped the baby in it.

"There you go...so fresh and so clean huh Katsumi,"Mei said as the baby laughed."This child is only one years old."Mei told Inuyasha.

"What a shame."Inuyasha said.

"At least feel pity for the child...Oh I get it."Mei smirked.Inuyasha looked at her.

"You get what?"Inuyasha asked.

"Your jealous that I'm giving more attention to Katsumi."Mei said walking to camp.Inuyasha started to blush.

"N-no I'm not jealous of a baby!"Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah,yeah you liar."She giggled as she held the baby giving it some milk from a goat she found earlier.Inuyasha face was fifty shades of red.

"You can forget it."Inuyasha said.

"That's only because you want me to."Mei smiled.Inuyasha sat down turning away his red face.


	6. Chapter 6Everything in Life doesn't alwa

Chapter 5:

**Everything in Life doesn't always end happy or at least begin**

Mei was carrying Katumi in her arms as she slept as her and Inuyasha walked side by side.

"So...where are we off to now?"Inuyasha asked Mei.

"Well...I feel a storm is going to happen but you know...I'm tired of running away from things I should act like adult and get over my duty a Princess,"She sighed."I'm so stubborn and foolish dragging you into this mess.I haven't seen my mother in three years because she had an affair and didn't want to hurt me by telling me but...I now understand life isn't always fair,I've been so blind over my years as an human being I always thought life is easier when you want it to be but that's not true...not one bit."She said looking at Inuyasha.

"Mei...I understand,but you are your own person if you wish not be a Princess then don't be one."Inuyasha said as if it was that simple.

"Inuyasha,it is my fate and I have kept trying to change it but...you make it seems so easy its not but only if it was...Inuyasha I thank you for so much you have taught me without you even knowing that you have I am free spiritually but as flesh and bones I am a Princess."She said as she smiled at him.

"Well since you want to go back let's find a hut and camp and leave at dawn tommorow."Inuyasha yawned.

"But its still morning..."Mei said confused.Inuyasha felt stupid.

"Well it takes a while to look for an abandon hut."Inuyasha said as Katsumi awoken in Mei's arm.she yawned and stretched and smiled and reached out for Inuyasha.

"Looks like she wants to hold you."Mei smiled.Inuyasha tunred away.

"I ain't holdin' no baby it makes humans sentimental and I ain't going to be sentimental,plus I ain't gonna waste my time with it either."Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha stop being ignorant!"Mei yelled.

"I am not ignorant!"Inuyasha yelled back.Mei stomped onto Inuyasha foot crushing it with all her strength as Inuyasha was going to blow."OW!"he hollered."Fine I'll take it!"He said taking Katsumi.

"And she is not an it and her name isn't it its Katsumi."Mei corrected him.

"Hmph like I give a rat's ass."Inuyasha huffed.

"Don't speak such language in front of a child!"Mei yelled."Then soon she'll tart saying it retard!"Mei said angry now as the flames of the depths of hell surrounded her and burned in her eyes.

"Whatever...,"He said before looking at the frightning,large,wicked girl."O-okay I'll..."Inuyasha said as Mei turned to normal smiling.Katsumi pulled Inuyasha's ear."OW YOU DUMB ASS BABY! GET THE HELL OFF MY EAR!"Inuyasha said in pain.Katsumi laughed as Inuyasha tried to get her to let go but this child had a strong grip.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"Inuyasha yelped in pain.Then Katsumi let go as Mei laughed.Mei took Katsumi into her arms as Inuyasha rub his sore ear.

"Good girl Katsumi!"Mei cheered for the child who clapped and laughed.

At the after noon...

Mei had found a hut placing Katsumi in the futon while Inuyasha hunted for food and saw Kikyo...

"Kikyo...what are you doing here?"Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Inuyasha...I was just heading to the next village...why are you here?"Kikyo asked shocked as well.

"Oh...Princess Serenity wanted to go out for a few days and we are returing tommorow."He lied.

"Well,that seems nice but Inuyasha...,"She said walking up to him hugging him."I missed you."She said as Inuyasha hugged back as Kaede watched from behind a tree as Mei did as well on the other side.

"I knew he couldnever love me he must of loved another woman,"Mei said with a smile."Besides he is just my mere protecter nothing more."She said leaving back to the hut as tears fell to the ground.

"And she dares be with a man who betrays her has she lost her senses."A familiar voice said in the shaodws.

Meanwhile...

Mei watched Inuyasha eat as she slowly took bites of her own food after she fed Katsumi and put her back to rest.Mei kept thinking aobut that woman who has captured Inuyasha's heart.

_"She is way more beautiful than I am...  
She must be more kinder than me she is a priestess,  
I wonder what is that Inuyasha loves about her?"_

Mei said in her head before finshing her food.

"Inuyasha..."Mei's soft voice said as it started to thunder and lightning as rain beated hard onto the hut.Inuyasha looked up giving her his full attention.

"After we...I mean when you take us-I mean me and Katsumi home...please don't ever see us again."She said going to her room closing the sliding door.Inuyasha felt hurt.

_"Did I do something wrong?  
Is it something I said?  
Did...she see me and Kikyo...?  
Did it upset?  
Her why is she acting so strange?"_

All these thoughts ran through Inuyasha's mind but none of them knew the right answer.


	7. Chapter 7:The love,hurt,and future

Chapter 7:

**The love,hurt,and future**

When they walked to Mei's home they stood at the gate as Mei was going to tell Inuyasha goodbye while her loyal servants took care of Katsumi.

"Inuyasha...its been great to know you,"Mei said as if she was going to cry.Inuyasha had frowned."But my mind is telling me its time for us o part I wish not to be with you any longer for I am in love with you and you love someone else,"Mei said as Inuyasha was suprised."My heart wants you to protect me forever but yours tells you to protect that woman Kikyo."She said about to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Mei...stop being so childish...I-I don't want to leave I would love you and love to protect you forever and I am sorry that I also love Kikyo but you showed me things I always wanted to see."He said holding her tight into an embrace.

"Inuyasha..."She said crying onto his fire rat coat.

"But things aren't that simple are they?"He said as she shook her head.

"Inuyasha good bye,"She said as he started to leave."But visit me and never forget me!"waved.Inuyasha nodded and left as a tear fell and that was the last time he heard of Mei.

50 years later...

The InuGang continued to search for Naraku after they had faught him.

"So Inuyasha are we going to that village Kaede told us about where they have 80 jewel shards and a more powerful jewel than the shikon no tama?"Kagome asked.

"Why hell yeah."Inuyasha said anxious.

"But their barrier and destroy us all!"Miroku exclaimed.

"So what!"Inuyasha said as they saw a huge blue barrier of the village of the ocean.This village was indeed big.Inuyasha walked right through and nothing happened to him but the others couldn't.A girl of the age eight with long black hair that ended to her backside and sapphire blue eyes came pretending she was a bird.She saw the InuGang.

"Hello."She said.

"Hey can't you get my friends in here we need to speak to the head person of this village."Inuyasha replied.

"Oh...why sure."She made a whole in the barrier letting the others through.Shippo drooled over the girl.Her hair was in a neat bun with princess curls,she wore a ocean blue kimono with a white obi with a cerulean string around it with imperial shoes.She led them to the big temple.

"Mother we have some people who wish to talk to you."She said.

He mother looked only seventeen.She had dark brown hair that was silky and ended to the mid calve of her leg and amber eyes that had a warmth and happy glow.She peeked over the wall to see...those amber eyes she fell in love with long ago.

"This can't be...Inuyasha,"Mei whispered."We are to meet again...but please do not remeber me."She wished.


	8. Chapter 8:The past

_**The info I forgot to add:**Mei was to rest eternally along with Katsumi that is why the barrier is strong Mei found out that Katsumi is her child from the future sent to the past but she only aged until eight while Mei aged to seventeen but the villagers know them and things have been fine then._

Chapter 8:

**The past**

Mei had came out greeting everyone.

"Hello,welcome to Jurakudai Villa,"Mei said smiling."I am the eighteen year old princess Mei and this is my daughter Katsumi."She said as Inuyasha looked as if he remembered those names but knew that it couldn't be them.Mei felt a burning anger inside her as she wanted to knock some since into Inuyasha but faught off the urge.

"Its nice to meet you!We were wondering why are you keeping eighty jewel shards of the shikon no Tama?"Kagome asked.

"Oh...well Midoriko had visited our village long ago gracing it with cherryblossom that we desired since they would never grow and orginally wanted one of my ancestors to protect it if she ever died but no one knew so we kept them as a rememberence and I hunted them."Mei said as Katsumi held her hand smiling.

"Oh...I understand."Miroku said.

"Well you must be strong Princess Mei."Sango said.

"Why yes stronger than you know but why are you all looking for the jewel?"she asked.

"Because...an half demon named Naraku is trying to get the shards and we want to get them all before he does for evil purposes and also-"Shippo was cut off by Inuyasha.

"And I want it to become a demon."Inuyasha said.

"Oh...to be strong is that right."Mei said sadly.

"Yeah I suppose."Inuyasha shurgged.Mei had an anime sweat drop along with Katsumi.

"Well I suppose I can give you them and you could stay as long as you like,"Mei said smiling"Besides its the after noon you all must be tired and I ould love to get to know you all,my daughter will show you all your rooms.

30 mins later...

"So Princess Mei..."Miroku said being along with her.

"Yes Miroku?"She said as she got to know all their names.

"Well would you do me the honor of baring me and child I understand you have no husband and already have a child but another one would be fine or many more."Miroku asked as Mei punched him to the barrier that sent 50 bolts through his body luckily he survived and was treated right away.Mei sa w the girl waiting for her to go to the hotsprings with Katsumi and shippo.

At the hot springs...

"Wow this is the best water ever and it makes your skin so soft!"Kagome said relaxed.

"The water is made with lotus flowers petal and cherryblossom petals giving a rich smell but the mineral in it makes your skin smooth."Mei said as Shippo and Katsumi splashed water at each other.

"So Princess Mei...do you like being a Princess?"Sango asked.

"Its fun but now that I am older I am more free than before I can make my own choices now since my father past but my mother still rules."Mei replied.

"It sounds like an hard job."Kagome added.

"I find it fun,because seeing the happy faces of the people makes you want to do more that you know you can for them it bring joy to my heart."Mei said looking up at the sky.

"Since you put it that ways it does seem fun."Sango said with Kirara at the rock mewing.

"Well we better go eat cause I'm about to fall asleep here and I might drown."Kagome said at ease as Sango and Mei laughed.

"All you need is some...WATER!"Shippo said splashing some at her as they all began splashing water at each other.


	9. Chapter 9:How did it all fall down to th

Chapter 9:

**How did it all fall down into this?**

When they got to the dining room to eat everyone stuffed their faces as Mei looked at them with an anime sewat drop.

"This food is delicous!"Inuyasha said with food in his mouth.

"Well um...I want to ask you something about Naraku."She said as everyone was now serious.

"I heard he was orginally Onigumo...he is a theif we've been meaning to capture for years and...he killed...-my brother and many of people dear to my people I wish to join you since you al seek revenge as do I so may I join your group?"Mei asked as tears we clouding her eyes as she thought of her brother.

"We would love to have you in our group."Kagome replied.

"It could be fun working with a princess."Sango said.

"Thank you so much I don't know how to repay you all."Mei said overwelmed.

"Its fine."Shippo said.

"We would love some jewels and-"He saw angry glares coming from Sango.

"Nevermind."He said continuing eating the food he was eating.

"We are going to leave tommorow."Inuyasha said.

"Mommy may I go?"Katsumi said tugging Mei's kimono.

"Sure I will protect you always."Mei said giving a peck on her daughter's forehead.

That night...

Mei was in her room brushing her hair wearing an all white sleeping kimono.Her hair was wet with the scent of cherryblossom in it as she brushed it dry.Inuyasha opened the sliding door stepping into her room.

"So...Mei why didn't you tell me it was you?"He asked as Mei's eyes widen of shock.

_How did he know?How?_

Kept ranging in Mei's mind.

"How...How'd you know it was me?"She asked placing the brush down looking away.

"You smell the same,"He said "Just like Katsumi's scent is the same."He said looking down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why do you care anyway!"Mei yelled as Inuyasha looked suprised.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"You never visited me or wrote to me you don't care about me or Katsumi all you cared for was Kikyo so why should I tell you that I am Mei!"She said pushing him out her room.

"Now leave!"She said.

"Mei-I-"He said as she kept pushing him until he was in that hall way.

"Go to bed and I'll see you tommorow."She said shoving the sliding door.


	10. Chapter 10:InuYasha's forgotten Memory a

Chapter 10:

**InuYasha's forgotten Memory and Mei's true self**

As the InuGang continued their journey with Mei and Katsumi everything wasn't easy between Inuyasha and Mei since the argument from before.As Inuyasha tried to find a way to make Mei at least forgive him.then a memory that was blurry came to thought but he could hear...voices.

_"Please leave me alone!"A seven year old voice cried_

_"HAHA!You can't beat us half breed!"Demon children teased._

_"Leave him alone!"A girl of the age six said coming out if no where._

_"And what are you going to do about!"The demon children replied._

_"Nothing because violence does not solve anything!"She yelled._

"INUYASHA!INUYASHA!"Mei cried. Inuyasha blinked a few times to see Mei looking down at him...frightened.

"What's...what's wrong?"He asked.

"You scared all of us,you was just walking and you fell your eyes wide as ever."Kagome said scared for Inuyasha as well.

"Oh,...well I'm fine."He said wiping the dirt off his red fire rat coat and hakama pants.

"Are you sure?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah."Inuyasha said as the continued to walk.

"Mommy,what's that up there?"Katsumi asked as a black figure stood a few feet away. Everyone tried to see what it was but its demonic aura seemed to be glowing red.

"Its demonic aura...is red."Sango said surprised.

"He looks like a bigger threat than Naraku."Miroku said with his hand on the prayer beads waiting to release the wind tunnel.

"I don't care,If he has jewels than he will get killed."Inuyasha said continuing to walk.

"Inuyasha!This could be really dangerous."Mei said as Shippo nodded on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hmph,well if he wanted to kill us he had been did something now!"Inuyasha said annoyed.Mei felt an arm pull her towards it with full force.

"AHHHHHH!ITS DRAINING ME!"She said as her powers were getting absorbed.

"MEI!"Inuyasha cried pulling out a transformed tetsusaiga ready to kill the demon.Mei was now unconsious.And another arm had hit Inuyasha in the stomach making blood come out of his mouth in one stroke.

"INUYASHA!"Kagome cried going towards Inuyasha as he was struggling to get up.

"MOMMY!"Katsumi cried running towards her but Miroku grabbed her from going any closer.

"You can't go...or you'll get hurt."Miroku said as Katsumi began to cry.

"HIRAKOTSU!"Sango battled cried on Kilala,the boomerang had been reflected off the arm and hit her but she fell safely on a balloon Shippo.Kilala tried her best to bite through the arm but poisonous gas came out and she ran back towards the gang.

"Fools..."A deep voice echoed."This mere human woman can not be freed by such an weak excuse of fighters,"He laughed."But she isn't a mere human woman now is she...she's Misoka Tsuki Hoshino...the Goddess of the Moon and Goddess of Death..."

"Her name is Misoka..."Kagome said as everyone eyes went wide.

Misoka means:  
_The last day of the month,  
A beginning to an end,  
Darkness.To emerge from darkness,  
A dark feeling,  
Hidden talents._

"I don't care if she all those things...keep you filthy hands off her!"Inuyasha said now standing but still trembling.He took one step and fell.

"Inuyasha!You mustn't move or you'll be even more weak."Kagome said with Inuyasha's head on her lap.

"But why is she Mei?!"Inuyasha said weakly.

"Its her human name,she doesn't know her real self only what her parents made of her as they lied saying she was a mere human and they weren't humans themselves."The demon laughed.then he came into view.His hair was bloody red as his eyes were deep pools of black.He wore a red haiori and white hakama pants and was bare footed.he had two swords in his sash as well.

"Let my Mommy go!"Katsumi cried.

"Ha!...should more be revealed...Inuyasha she really is Mei's daughter but from the future,her father died in the past so she was sent to rearranged that...that's something Mei hidden from you."The demon laughed sinisterly. Inuyasha was shocked but didn't care about it only Mei's safety.

"LET GO OF ME!"Mei cried getting more weak,it was just her regular powers being weakened he was trying to awake the Goddess of Death.

"No,I Kyoshiro will be loved by this evil Goddess and rule this ugly world." He replied with a diabolic smile.

"There is no way in hell Mei will ever love you!"Inuyasha said charging at Kyoshiro with the tetsusaiga ready to do adamant barrage.

"You fool!"Kyoshiro said as his long arm swung Inuyasha's stomach the second time.

"Ahhh!"Inuyasha screamed in pure agony.Mei tried to open her eyes but only could halfway.She saw Inuyasha hurt and Katsumi upset since everything was turning blurry.

"Leave them alone!"Mei yelled faintly.

"My dear Misoka you won't have to worry about them anymore after your true self is freed."Kyoshiro said sending an electric wave.

"AHHHHHH!"Mei cried as tears fell since she felt as if she were dead.Then she began to pulse her dark brown hair was floating wildly turning pure black,her eyes glowed blood red as did her mouth. Everyone watched in shock and fear.Mei eyes were now red and weren't glowing,her warm smile was now wicked. Kyoshiro had took her out of his grasp.

"This ugly yet beautiful world shall perish in darkness."Misoka yelled as the blue sky was now black, the grass was now dirt, the tree's were dead, the plants and flowers were dead as well, all the lakes, ponds and rivers were drained .Thunder clashed as lightning striked.the world was now...at an end.


End file.
